A Furbish Nightmare
by kougaspet
Summary: What happens when kagome brings a furby with a built in tape recorder?SIT!of course,and maybe secrets revealed.first chappie dictionary
1. dictionary

ay-ay = Look/See  
-When the light gets brighter he may say. Hey Kah/ay-ay/u-nye. [Hey, I see you.]

ah-may = Pet  
-To you me might say ah-may/koh koh [Pet me more!]

a-loh = Light  
-Furby might say Dah/a-loh/u-tye [Big light up] [Good morning]

a-loh/may-tah = Cloud

a-tay = Hungry/Eat  
-And at lunch time, Kah/a-tay [I'm hungry]

boh-bay = Worried  
-If he gets jarred he may say Kah-dah/boh-bay [I'm scared]

boo = No  
-If you cover Furbys eye, Furby might say hey/kah/boo/ayay/u-nye [Hey, I don't see you]

dah = Big  
-When he has really had a good time Dah/doo-ay [big fun]

doo? = What?/Question?  
-a-loh/doo? [Where is the light?]

doo-ay = Fun  
-If Furby really likes something he might say dah/doo-ay/wah! [Big fun!]

doo-moh = [Please feed me]  
-When Furby is hungry he might ask you to Doo-moh/a-tay [Please feed me]

e-day = Good

e-tay = Yes

kah = Me  
-When Furby is happy you might hear kah/may-may/u-nye [I love you]

koh-koh = Again/More

koo-doh = Health  
-If Furby has a tummy ache he might say Kah/boo/Koo-doh [I'm not healthy]

Koo-dah/Way-loh = Boring!  
-Said when he's not being paid much attention to. Sigh... Koo-dah/Way-loh [How Boring!]

Lee-Koo = Sound  
-At a sudden noise he might say Dah/lee-koo/wah! [Loud sound!]

loo-loo = Joke  
-When you turn him upside down he might say Hey/boo/loo-loo [Hey, no jokes]

may-may = Love  
-When Furby REALLY likes you he will say Kah/may-may/u-nye [I love you]

may-lah = Hug  
-or Doo-moh/may-lah/kah [Please hug me]

may-tah = Kiss  
-Furby might ask for a kiss by saying May-lah/kah [Kiss me]

mee-mee = Very  
-At lunch time you might hear Kah/mee-mee/a-tay [I'm very hungry]

Nah-Bah = Down  
-In the evening Dah/a-loh/nah-bah [Sun down (Good night)]

nee-tye = Tickle  
-If Furby is bored he might ask you to Nee-tye/kah [Tickle me]

noh-lah = Dance  
-It's party time! Dah/noh-lah [Big dance/party]

noo-loo = Happy  
-When Furby is with his friends you might hear him say Kah/mee mee/noo-loo/wah! [I'm very happy!]

o-kay = OK

toh-dye = Done

toh-loo = Like  
-If Furby is flirting he may say Kah/ay-ay/u-nye [I see you]

u-nye = You  
-Or playing hide and seek Kah/ay-ay/u-nye [I see you]

u-tye = Up  
-And when he thinks it's time to get up Dah/a-loh/u-tye [Sun up (Good morning)]

wah! = Yea!/exclamation!  
-When he is very happy. Hey/kah/mee-mee/ay-tay/wah! [Hey, I'm very happy!]

way-loh = Sleep  
-If you wake Furby up and he is still tired. Yawn/Kah/way-loh/koh-koh [I'm sleeping more]

wee-tee = Sing  
-At bedtime Furby might say: Wee-tee/kah/way-loh [Sing me to sleep]

English To Furbish 

Again/More = koh-koh  
Ask = oh-too-mah  
Big = dah  
Boogie/Dance = noh-tah  
Boring = Koo-dah/Way-loh  
Cloud = a-loh/may-lah  
Done = toh-dye  
Down = nah-bah  
Fun = doo-ay  
Good = e-day  
Happy = noo-loo  
Health = koo-doh  
Hide = who-bye  
Hug = may-lah  
Hungry = a-tay  
Joke = loo-loo  
Kiss = may-lah  
Light = a-loh  
Like = toh-loo  
Listen = ay-ay/lee-koo  
Love = may may  
Maybe = may-bee  
Me = kah  
No = boo  
OK = o-kay  
Party = Dah/Noh-lah  
Pet = ah-may  
Please = doo-moh  
Scared = dah/boh-bay  
See = ay-ay  
Sing = wee-tee  
Sleep = way-loh  
Sound = loo-koo  
Sun = dah/a-loh  
Tickle = nee-tye  
Up = u-tye  
Very = mee mee  
Where? = doo?  
Worry = boh-bay  
Yeah! = wah!  
Yes = e-tah  
You = u-nye

Furbish To English Phrases 

Kah/toh-loo/may-tay = Me like kisses  
Wee-tee/kah/way-loh = Sing me to sleep  
Kah/boo/ay-ay/u-nye = I can't see you  
Kah/a-tay = I'm hungry  
Kah/toh-loo/moh-lah/wah! = I like to dance!  
E-day/doo-ay/wah! = I like this!  
Kah/mee-mee/a-tay = I very hungry  
Nee-tye/kah = Tickle me  
Boo/koo-doh/e-day = Don't feel good  
O-too-mah = Ask


	2. enter kagome and koibito!

A furbish nightmare

Hey ppl! Just 2 tell u, sorry that I haven't done this in a while,my old account got deleted, n e wayz, enjoy!

-kougaluva ( a.k.a mystic miko)

"Inu yasha, shippo, sango miroku! Guess what I brought from my time!" shouted kagome

"did you bring sweets kagome, did ya did ya?" asked shippo excitedly.

"no, even better, I brought a furby!" kagome exclaimed

"a what?" the rest said in unison

"a furby, look"

She then took the furby out of her bag, carefully removed it from its box and put in its battery's. It then opened its eyes and said "Koibito"(A/N: yah,I kno it means sweetheart, but the first time I heard it I thought it was a furby) all the feudal members of the group jumped and yelled, "get the demon!" but before they could attack kagome yelled "stop!" they all froze in shock. "its just a machine! geeze get a grip people"they all relaxed and started asking questions.

"what is it?"

"what's the point of this thing?"

"what's a machine?"

"does it fight?"

those where some questions she got, then the furby said "may-tah" and kagome whipped out her furbish English dictionary and looked it up, when she found the word(s) she went "AWWWWWWWWWW!!" and picked up the furby, then she kissed it, it then said "koh-koh" and once again kagome looked it up, then kissed it over and over"

"uhh, kagome, why are you kissing it?" asked inu yasha.

"well, furby's are like babies, they start out with a language called furbish, then they gradually learn English, when you talk to it in English it learns words, sometimes. But before they learn English you have to learn furbish in order to understand them, so we have a dictionary, see?" she asked as she pulled out the little pamphlet and showed the group.

"so why did you kiss it again wench?" asked inu yasha.

"well first it said may-tah, which means kiss me, then it said koh-koh, which means more"

inu yasha picked up the furby and examined it, he turned it upside down and koibito said

"boh-bay" and kagome looked it up and said, "inu yasha, turn the poor thing right side up, it just said it was scared"

inu yasha just 'feh'd' and shoved it back into kagome's hands.

"stupid wench of a furby" he stated, now nose to nose with the furby "here that, you're a little wench!"

"you wench you wench!" the furby said to him, "kah boo toh loo u-nye wench"

"oi! Kagome, what did the little fucker just say?"

"first off inu yasha, watch your language around shippo and koibito, secondly I have to look it up so wait a minute!" she said as she looked it up. She then started laghing, "inu yasha, it seems you made a bad impression on him, he said ' me no like you wench" with that the whole group started laughing.

"it wasn't that funny" shouted inu yasha. "why you little fucker I'm gonna..." he was cut off when the word 'sit' rang through his ears, he waited until the spell wore off before yelling "what was that for?" "I told you to watch your language around shippo and koibito" kagome replied.

"hmph" inu yasha said as he peeled himself off the ground.

TBC


	3. Authors note

Hi peoples, just wanna tell u that I'm not gonna update this story unless u guys review I'm too discouraged. I only got 1 review and that was from my friend who I yelled at to review, so until I get at least 5 more reviews I'm not posting another chappie.

-kougaluva

P.S. the first chapter was a dictionary,DUH!

P.P.S. my friend told me u might be confused so I'm clearing it up 4 u.

BYE!

xoxoxo


	4. The Mystery of the Annonymous SIT!

OKAY! This time I'm not going to forget the Disclaimer, I do NOT and I repeat, DO NOT AT ALL OWN INUYASHA AND COMPANY!(I always forget the disclaimer!)

Hee hee hee! I'm finally updating, how do like them apples? eh?

First of all a special thanks to all my SUPPORTIVE reviewers such as anyone but my friends…so thank you to-

Anjelikah

Christina

Anonomous(okay not really, just sorta, stop insulting my sanity!)

Eirliel

Inuyashasnuna

Eveilpriestess345

Anna-7

Kselenity

Chicks-666

And to any who I forgot, im gravely sorry...someone called me a wench...i feel sad :'(

lol

Anyway, I want to apologize for the wait for those of you who are actually reading this, but to tell you, I was just to damn lazy to update……plus my teacher's out to get me! EVIL MR JONES!(I don't like him very much…is it obvious?) also, check out my fan fiction that's coming soon(if I ever find my notes…I think they're in my binder, lol, C, u know how hard it will b 2 find them if they're in there, lol) -

CHAOS FROM SESSHY'S SPELL!

Oh, and my new one-shot songfic-

GRADUATION DAY (very sad, I wrote it because I'm in grade 8 and I'm going to graduate from my school soon and everyone knows what happens in high school, ignore the happy ending, my editor made me end it happily, stupid bitch)

Here's some dialogue before the story if you want your brains to turn to mush more so…does that make sense?

Amz(kougaluva):I'm sorry if this chappie is a bit melancholy, I read a sad fanfic on and I cried for a half hour.explains story to cabbers

Cabbers: How can you cry from reading a story you're insane amz, its really an odd story and it's insane.

Amz: I went for a blood test today, I feel woozy, that's why I had a cookie, they seriously told me 2 have a cookie, they wouldn't give me the god damn cookie, but they made me eat one.

Cabbers: I don't have any cookies at home.

Amz: what about the million peanut butter pepper cookies you made?

Cabbers: I didn't mean to put pepper in them, it was an honest mistake, honestly! What do you think, I put pepper in them purposely? I'm not that stupid.

Amz: yes you are.

Cabbers: I have an urge to eat peanut butter cookies now, where did they all go, I made 30!

Amz: Scaredy you fiend!

Cabbers: I asked my mom where they all went and she said "your dad probably ate them all", and what's with the whole scaredy you fiend thing?

Amz: I thought you said she eats anything.

Cabbers: well she wouldn't eat the cookie, believe me, I offered her, and for all you crazy people out there that are braving reading this story in the effect that your brain might turn to goop, scaredy is my food loving cat.

Amz: On with the story!

Cabbers: blah blah blah, Tokyo mew mew, blah blah blah…………………….

Amz: cabbers.

Cabbers: yes amz?

Amz: shut up.

Cabbers: okay! now is silent

Amz: starts singing 'goodbye' by the spice girls thinking of all her friendies who are leaving…especially Toykan…and Val…and everyone else!…

(by the way, this conversation actually happened, but in like, October or November)

**The Mystery of the Anonymous SIT!**

It was a nice warm afternoon in sengoku jedai and the gang was walking towards the east to see if myouga was right and that there was a village with jewel shards. Inuyasha was at the front of the group, as usual, and Miroku was behind him with Shippo on his shoulder. In the back Kagome, Sango and Kirara were walking and chatting at the same time about usual stuff, " Sango you SO like Miroku!" Kagome whispered to Sango, Kirara mewled in agreement. " I do not, he's just a lecherous pervert that wants nothing but SEX!" she said, yelling the last part and getting a lecherous glance from Miroku and a grossed out facial expression from Inuyasha and a very confuzzled Shippo…and with her screaming came the awakening of Koibito.

**BAM!** Inuyasha was down on the ground, " What the HELL was that for wench?" he shouted at Kagome as he peeled his face from the dirt path " I didn't do anything Inuyasha!" she yelled defensively, " Well then please explain to me why I heard you say sit and me smash into the ground, Sango can't do it, nor can Miroku or Shippo or Kirara or even you're stupid Furby thing!" he replied. " Wait," cried Kagome, "I have a new Furby, and they have tape recorders! So maybe he did do it!" Kagome continued. "Kagome, listen to the words that are coming out of your mouth! How in Kami's name could something that isn't a demon mimic you're **exact **voice? Were you lying to us when you said that it wasn't a demon?" asked Inuyasha tentatively. " No Inuyasha, I promise you that Koibito is NOT a demon, besides, a powerful demon such as yourself would be able to sense it's youki, am I right Inuyasha?

" SIT!" is heard by Inuyasha's ears once again, " Will someone please find the source of that annoying incessant noise before I get my nose broken!" he shouts out.

Kagome giggled to herself and pulled Koibito out of her pack to hear it say "Kah/a-tay Kah/a-tay". Kagome looked this up in the ever so handy furbish- english dictionary.

"He's just hungry, how cute, I guess I'll feed him," said Kagome in a happy tone.

"Oh great, now we have to stop and make a meal for the damned thing, let me just tell you he's not, and I repeat, NOT getting my ramen!" Inuyasha shouted angrily.

"Geez Inuyasha, don't have a spaz attack, this is how you feed a furby," she calmly spoke as she pressed down on its tongue, "See?" Kagome questioned.

"Feh," was Inuyasha's reply, "What's a spaz attack Kagome?" Kagome just sighed ignoring him and asked Koibito, "Koibito, did you say sit?"

BAM!

"Sorry Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome hurriedly, "I honestly didn't mean it! Honest!"

"Sure, wench" was Inuyasha's reply.

"So Koibito," Kagome continued, "Can you say that word?"

"SIT!" was Koibito's response.

BAM

"I guess that answers our question" said Miroku.

"But Miroku-sama, what sorcery could this supposed 'toy' from the future be using to mimic Kagome's voice?" questioned Shippo.

"Magic?" Miroku answered stupidly.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU FURBY'S AREN'T MAGICAL!" Kagome shouted. 'oh good lord, I'm never going to get through to them' she thought and then sighed.

A/N: ok, so it took a while…okay, maybe a bit more than a while… oh well, I'm the author and I have overall control of all my little thoughts that create the story…also I don't have a muse so that's another reason I'm slow…starts dancing to inuyasha AMV's (anime music video's)


	5. Review thanks one

THANKS!

Here is thanks to all my reviewer's-

Inuyasha's Goth Bitch- I go to Henry Munro in Canada.

Kirah- Furby's piss me off to no extent…that's why there will be a surprise in the story-look for

it!.

Inuyasha'smainsqueez- ROMANCE COMING SOON! I feel like a movie ad….

SesshomaruGal- In case I didn't make it clear enough, Furby has a tape recorder so he taped

the voice and keeps replaying it to annoy dog-boy.

Thanks to all those people who reviewed, and mainly I only did the above because they had questions or whatever. So no offence to those I did not like, say or whatever…as you can see, I'm not all that good at this! lol

So keep your eye out for the next chapter of Furbish nightmare and please review my Graduation Day story…0 reviews, I feel so pathetic, lol.

Also, Chaos From Sesshy's Spell is coming soon, just need to finish…or start depending on how you look at it, the typing.

Sorry for this not being a chapter but this is my thanks to reviewers, a cheap ploy in hopes of getting more reviews, lmao.

ByeBye for now friendies!

Tenshi no Yami

(kougaluva)((should I change my pen name to Tenshi no Yami?))

XOX

Anime Online Chat Smiley Faces-

happy!

UU- glare!

- you bore me.

TT- sleepy/tired.

II- sugar high.

U- sweatdrop.

UU- puppy.


End file.
